Electrical components, such as microprocessors, often generate heat that can be difficult to dissipate within enclosed electronic devices, such as computers, battery packs, telephones, pagers, etc. Dissipation of such generated heat is a necessity, however, since high temperatures can cause failure of some components. As a result, heat generating components are typically mounted near an outer wall of an electronic device that includes the components. Small heat exchangers and fans can also be mounted near a heat generating component to dissipate heat.
As electronic devices become smaller and lighter in weight, dissipation of generated heat becomes more difficult because there is less space to custom place heat generating components or to mount additional components, such as heat exchangers and fans. Thus, what is needed are new ways to manage heat generated by components in small electronic devices.